deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Overlord vs Toadborg
Overlord vs Toadborg is a What-if Death Battle. Description Savage Dragon vs Bucky O'Hare! Which mechanically modified character would win this fight? Interlude Wiz: The Mechanically modifications are so popular, that we will pit these two against each other. Boomstick: Isn't that the same as robots and cyborgs? Wiz: Overlord , Enemy of Officer Savage Dragon and Leader of the Vicious Circle... Boomstick: ...and Toadborg , Enemy of Bucky O'Hare and second commander of the Toad Empire. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Overlord Wiz: Overlord is the Savage Dragon's number one nemesis. He leads the Vicious Circle, a group of Super Freaks who plan on taking over Chicago. Boomstick: He looks like a rip-off of Iron Man if you ask me. Wiz: But he's different though, his real name is Antonio Seghetti, and he endorses crime for all of Super Freak kind. Boomstick: Oh, well that is cool. Well, while being leader of Super Freaks like Mako the Shark, Basher, Octopus, Arachnid, Brawn and even Bludgeon to do his bidding, he fights when wearing his suit that increases his strength and Durability and can fly. Wiz: The suit can also shoot blasts of energy that is hot enough to disintegrate a mere human in seconds, it also has Shredder-like claws that can enable Overlord to climb up walls, and Overlord's other skill is his intellect that makes him the leader and mastermind he is today. Boomstick: Man despite the suit being a ripoff of Iron Man's, I would still love to have that sometime. Wiz: Though despite what the armor can give Overlord, he can still get his usual strong enough beatings from Dragon. Boomstick: Like the time that Dragon Punched him to a computer screen causing a certain amount of shockings from the computer screen. Wiz: Nevertheless, when he combines his armor and suit, Overlord is a force for Chicago to threaten with. Boomstick: With the exception of Dragon, of course. Overlord: "Banks, City Hall, even the police will be able to hide nothing from me. Information is power, and that power will allow me to rule Chicago." Toadborg Wiz: For those of you who don't know who Toadborg is; here is the story. During the time of the Toad Wars, one of the Stormtoads was just critically injured, with only one piece of his body that still lives. Boomstick: His Genitals? Wiz: No, his Brain, which is transferred into a faceless cyborg that is known to be as Toadborg. Boomstick: Well that is so damn cool. Anyways, like any cyborg, especially those from a toad; Toadborg possesses superhuman strength and durability. Wiz: He can also use electrokinetic powers to zap his foes, knock out gases to put his foes to sleep for a certain amount of time; He can also extend his arms for reach and can fly like certain cyborgs. Boomstick: He also has claws equipped which he tried to use to threaten Jenny with to hurt Princess Felicia. Wiz: Though despite being one-man army material, Toadborg is still second-in-command while the true leader role goes to Komplex, and he is rather somewhat low on his certain speed and mobility. Boomstick: But he does make up for a high amount of his defense in order to be more destructive, especially when he says that the berserker baboons cannot harm him in anyway, though we haven't seen any episodes of the show that pits him and Bruiser against each other. Wiz: If there is any cyborg who can be threatening, Toadborg fits that bill perfectly. Toadborg: "Deep within this metal shell is the remains of a living toad soldier. How fascinating that you've perceived this, we must discuss it some other time." (sprays knock-out spray in Jenny's face) Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Overlord is coming up with a new plan to stop Dragon on his computer until he hears some loud crashing and zapping, he stops what he was doing to see if that was Dragon trying to stop him again, but it turns out behind the defeat of his men is the purple cyborg named Toadborg. Furiously, Overlord gets to his fighting stance, as does the latter. FIGHT! Overlord fires a blast of Energy at Toadborg, but it has not effect, while Toadborg fires his own energy blast at Overlord which knocks him back some, then Toadborg approaches Overlord who then gives a low kick to trip Toadborg and backs-up some, but Toadborg gets up and uses his arms to stretch out and grab Overlord back into his range, but Overlord dodges them as well as Toadborg's other blasts of Energy following afterwards. Then Overlord gets to Toadborg with his claws read and gives out six blows with them, but when he tries to do the seventh time, it is blocked by Toadborg's own claws; then the two villains engage in a claw-off, going for blow for blow, until Overlord breaks them off of Toadborg, causing Toadborg to Backhand Overlord some, Then Overlord starts to fly up and try to finish off Toadborg, but Toadborg starts to fly as well, and the two engage in a dogfight giving each other three blocking body checks, until Toadborg finally grabs Overlord and rubs his frontal body all over the wall, scraping the armor as much as possible, and throws Overlord to the ground so hard that there is a Boom, Overlord is then seen standing up, with not much fight in him, while Toadborg land from behind him and slams his robotic hands on Over Lord's head, squishing it so hard that blood exploded from where his head was once. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Man, those toads know how to step up there game with Toadborg. Wiz: True, while Overlord bested Toadborg on agility and claws, but while Overlord is strong and durable, Toadborg surpassed those two and every other category against Overlord. Boomstick: This is what we said when we pitted Fulgore and Sektor against each other. Wiz: This may be true, but Toadborg has so much defense and power, he was able to keep up with Overlord. Boosmtick: And in the end, Toadborg made Overlord croak. Wiz: The Winner is Toadborg. Trivia *This is Maxevil's forty-second Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's first "Robot" themed Death Battle, the next is Krang vs Reagan. Who would you be rooting for? Overlord Toadborg Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015